mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan (PSP Version)
Mitchell Van Morgan (Japanese: ミッチェル・ヴァン・モーガン, Hepburn: Mitcheru vu~an mōgan) is a side-scrolling platforming game developed by Tose, published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games. It was rereleased in 2008 for the PSP as the 10th Anniversary of Mitchell's videogame debut on Mitchell Van Morgan, also his first appearance in a GBC handheld game console as a SCE Port from Tose themselves. other than the first PSP installment of the "Mitchell Van Morgan" series This game was created by Nickelodeon (Japan) - the creator of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series - themselves; it was developed by his mentors. The game is also available for the PlayStation Network of the PlayStation Vita, for US $5.99. Plot On the lush, tropical paradise of the Super Mitchell Land located in North Carolina(USA), Mitchell Van Morgan's animal friends begin disappearing one by one. When he discovers that the evil scientist, Dr. Marquessa, has been kidnapping them and converting them into robotic Andriods as part of a plot to collect all six of the fabled Power Stones, Mitchell decides it's up to him to save them, and embarks on a quest to free his friends and thwart the evil schemes of Marquessa. As Mitchell races through the worlds of the island, he is usually tags along with [[Gavin O'Neal Davis]], [[Martin J. Moody]], David Jessie Drake and [[Nicholas Dunn]] as they engage in numerous confrontations with the nefarious Marquessa and his deadly machines, and one by one frees the animals from their android shells and capsules placed at the end of almost every zone. In their final confrontation, the Doctor prepares his last dastardly contraption to end his adversary, but proves no match for Mitchell's awesome might, and his machine is totaled. Fleeing with his tail between his legs, Marquessa abandons his laboratory as it explodes, crumbling to scrap, with Mitchell narrowly escaping. Following his escape, Mitchell finally returns to the vast Grassland where his journey began. In the game's normal ending, Mitchell gives the player an annoyed look before posing for the screen, and Marquessa will be shown after the credits juggling any undiscovered Power Stones the player missed, with a "Try Again" message taunting them. However, if the player succeeds in collecting the six Power Stones by the end of the game, the player is rewarded with the good ending, where the six Power Stones react to one another and release a burst of light before disappearing, rejuvenating the wildlife and nature of the Super Mitchell Land, leaving Mitchell astonished before he jumps up towards the screen and poses. In the post credits scene, Dr. Marquessa is shown humorously stomping on the "End" text in a tantrum fueled attempt to crush it, to no avail. Better luck next time, "Marquessa"! Gameplay The gameplay for Mitchell Van Morgan is similar in most of Nintendo's Mario series and Capcom's Mega Man Xtreme for Game Boy Color. It respects to the other titles released at the time for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color. The player takes control of Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David or Nicholas and heads off to defeat Marquessa, the "Mad Scientist," and save the world. However, the characters used vehicles for the first time in this game; Martin used the Sub Pop submarine in an underwater level, Gavin used the sky pop airplane in the sky and Nicholas used the Smart car in dungy roads. Character Gameplay In addition to being able to walk, run, jump, duck and crawl through levels, like most famous Nintendo characters is likely able to jump on or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which he can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. *Mitchell primarily attacks with kyokushin karate. increases his running speed, He also gains the ability to home in on and destroy a nearby enemy by jumping in midair, however he sinks underwater but can't jump as high (due to him being heavier), and also he uses his MVM Plover technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Mitchell can perform a powerful foot stomp into the ground to destroy enemies and obstacles underneath him feet first. *Gavin primarily attacks with his Lightsaber. He can swim underwater, fly long distances in the air with his jetpack backpack, also he uses his Gaviegan technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Gavin can perform a "butt stomp" into the ground which stuns nearby enemies and breaks through blocks underneath him. *Martin primarily attacks with bare-knuckle boxing. He can increases his strength, temporarily glide in the air, attach himself to walls and climb along them using his knuckles. *David primarily attacks with taekwondo. He can increase his lycanthropy, rivals Mitchell's speed by using his white hover skates, attach himself to walls and he can also climb along walls. *Nicholas primarily attacks with punch-and-kick combos. He can jump very high in the air, and ride a snowboard Gameplay Objective The objective in almost every level in Mitchell Van Morgan is to explore and find the end of throughout the levels. Certain levels require players to defeat bosses of every level to access the next world. Main Hub The main hub of this game is the Super Mitchell Land, Mitchell's peacekeeping North Carolinian city home which he can visit his place anytime he collects power stones or for rejuvenation from travelling much often. Levels Mitchell's 10th Anniversary The main definitions of the Mitchell Van Morgan franchise is out of luck, but it may have grown for 10 years since the Nickelodeon videogame platformer's debut in the 1998 Kids' Choice Awards and was awarded as a Kids' Choice Awards nominee. Mitchell Made his own videogame series on Game Boy Color called Mitchell Van Morgan. Gallery Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary PSP English title.png|The English title|link=http://www.thq.com/games/ .png|The Japanese title|link=http://thqgame.jp/ Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary PSP English title (fixed).png|North American boxart. Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary JPN (PSP).png|Japanese boxart. Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary PSP European title.png|European boxart. Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary PSP Korean title.png|Korean boxart. External Links *THQ Games *THQ Japan Games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (1998) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:THQ games Category:Tose (company) games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Alternate versions and ports Category:Video games developed in Japan Video games with alternate versions Category:PlayStation Portable-only games